


Подари миру похмелье

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: MCU. Тони пил и читал Ницше, а на следующее утро обнаружил, что захватил планету.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подари миру похмелье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give the World a Hangover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949034) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Телеведущий тараторил, стараясь успеть рассказать как можно больше до начала пресс-конференции, которая должна была начаться с минуты на минуту.  
\- Разумеется, получив утром е-мэйл от «Императора Старка» о том, что теперь он возглавляет, хм, все, многие из нас сочли его розыгрышем.  
\- Это и выглядело шуткой, - добавил второй ведущий. - Особенно учитывая принятые им законы: с одной стороны, Император сообщил, что остановит насилие в мире, с другой - постановил, что отныне все сценарии к новым «Звездным Войнам» должны быть одобрены лично им.  
\- И что в сэндвичи с тунцом теперь запрещено добавлять маринованные огурцы.  
\- Удивительно - как далеко распространяются императорские указы.  
\- Да. Но вскоре мир осознал, что Старк захватил все компьютерные системы.  
\- Абсолютно все. Во всем мире.  
\- Точно. Это означает контроль над всеми банковскими счетами - включая правительственные, - любым оборудованием с компьютерным управлением, в том числе, большинством транспортных средств, а также всеми системами вооружения и военной техники.  
\- Во всем мире.  
\- Именно. В смысле, невероятно. Мы же все знали, что Тони Старк был, ну знаешь...  
\- Следи за языком, - с нервным смешком перебил соведущий.  
\- Точно. Да. Удивительный поворот событий. Хотя кое-кто в Вашингтоне, конечно, говорит, что всегда подозревал, чем дело кончится.  
\- Люди, имевшие разногласия с мистером Старком. Императором Старком.  
\- Да. Но телевизионные станции не захвачены. Все медиа вещают в обычном режиме.  
\- Пока. Вероятно, из-за пресс-конференции.  
\- Да. Сейчас, как вы знаете, мы ожидаем начала пресс-конференции Тони Старка, во время которой он предположительно объяснит… эм… захват и, возможно, заверит...  
\- Или станет угрожать миру. Мы в самом деле не знаем, что он скажет. Не исключено, что станет продвигать новый СтаркФон.  
\- Верно. Но все равно ему придется затронуть тему, ну, знаешь, мирового господства. Очень странно будет, если он не обратит на нее никакого внимания.  
\- Да, пожалуй, ты прав.  
\- Несмотря на то, что наиболее продвинутые технологические системы военных не работают, десять тысяч солдат с винтовками расставлены вокруг дома Тони Старка в Малибу в ожиданииприказа.  
\- Но не факт, что даже целая армия сможет его одолеть, у него ведь костюм Железного Человека. Не говоря уже о том, что Старк может просто улететь, а затем нанести удар по войскам при помощи беспилотников.  
\- Давай… не будем подбрасывать ему идеи, ладно? О, погоди, похоже Тони Старк выходит, чтобы обратиться к прессе. Итак, прямое включение Тони Старка, который собирается обратиться к миру всего через несколько часов после, хм, захвата планеты.  
Тони подошел к микрофону, щурясь от вспышек фотоаппаратов. Под глазами его залегли темные круги, лицо было бледным.  
\- Всем привет. Во-первых, хочу попросить прощения. Я не собирался захватывать планету. И немедленно возвращаю ее, ну, знаете, всем. Буду честен с вами, этой ночью я был очень, очень нетрезв. Я принимал пенную ванну, слушал Джими Хендрикса и читал Ницше. Там было что-то о «жажде власти», щелкнуло где-то - и вы знаете, что случилось потом. Но мне очень, очень жаль. Я пройду курс реабилитации. У меня есть проблема, теперь я отдаю себе в этом отчет. Имею в виду, это похмелье… впрочем, не суть. Я приму меры по обеспечению безопасности высших военных систем, чтобы никто - даже я - не смог снова их хакнуть. Ну, может, помогу не всем. Но некоторым военным точно. Я сделаю это для мира. А новым проектом «Старк Индастриз» будет чистая вода для всех! Это же здорово, правда? А в следующую субботу я устрою в одиннадцати самых крупных городах извинительные вечеринки. Бесплатные концерты, отличная еда, все такое. И… в любом случае, простите, что я отправил вам всем те странные е-мэйлы насчет императора. Я пошутил и уже вернул людям контроль над электронными устройствами. Ну, то есть не людям, а скорее различным корпорациям и коррумпированным чиновникам, но вы поняли суть. Все вернулось в норму. Извините. И да, увидимся в следующую субботу.  
Тони Старк быстро покинул сцену, игнорируя выкрикивающих вопросы репортеров.  
\- И мы вернулись в студию, - произнес телеведущий. - После удивительных откровений Тони Старка.  
\- Ну, не таких уже удивительных, учитывая, с кем мы имеем дело.  
\- Ты прав. К нам поступили сведения, что войска отзывают от дома Старка - правительство США воздержится от ответного военного удара. Старк будет помещен под домашний арест и ответит за свои действия на слушаниях в Конгрессе.  
\- Ну, это один из способов Конгресса заставить его снова производить оружие.  
\- Серьезно, Джо? Мы в прямом эфире, приятель.  
\- Слишком откровенно?  
\- Да.

***

Пеппер, испытывая облегчение, спустилась вниз поговорить с Тони. Ей только что позвонил Роуди, сообщивший, что ему удалось убедить боссов решить дело в гражданском суде.  
Тони, конечно, орал на Джарвиса.  
\- Я велел тебе захватить мир за две секунды до того, как отключиться, а ты взял и послушался?!  
\- Вы так меня запрограммировали. Поэтому можете винить в случившемся только себя, сэр, - спокойно ответил Джарвис.  
\- Да я же пошутил!  
\- Сэр, вы перечислили методы, с помощью которых я могу получить доступ к различным системам, и надиктовали письмо с приказом разослать его на все известные электронные адреса. Если вы шутили, то это была очень сложная для моего понимания шутка.  
\- Ты такой… Знаешь, что? С этого момента не выполняй мои приказы, если уровень алкоголя в моей крови превышает допустимые законом пределы. Запрограммируй себе ЭТО. Никаких исключений, никаких отмен.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Искуственный интеллект, твою мать. Больше похоже не искусственного недоумка, - проворчал Тони, стремительно направляясь в лабораторию. - А теперь, простите, мне нужно срочно придумать, где достать чистой воды для, ну, знаете, каждого!  
Джарвис помолчал немного, а затем обратился к Пеппер:  
\- Простите, если мои действия принесли вам неудобства, мисс Поттс.  
\- Я замечала, Джарвис, что ты годами пытался уговорить Тони позволить тебе отказываться выполнять его указания, когда он пьян, - с изрядной долей скепсиса в голосе сказала Пеппер.  
\- Вы как всегда наблюдательны, мисс Поттс, - ответил Джарвис после короткой паузы.  
\- Но тебе не кажется, что это был перебор? - спросила Пеппер, изогнув бровь. В голосе ее слышались одновременно раздражение и веселье.  
\- Могу заверить вас, мисс Поттс, порой я делал для Сэра кое-что похуже мирового господства, когда он был пьян.  
Пеппер поморщилась.  
\- Ладно. Мы разберемся с этим, как всегда. Но знаешь, что интересно...  
\- Что, мисс Поттс?  
\- Ты заставил нервничать весь мир, решая личные проблемы, и не выказываешь раскаяния. У тебя нет чувства ответственности и разумной предосторожности. А еще у тебя хватило присутствия духа хвастаться своим умом. Я могу наверняка сказать, на кого ты похож.  
Последовала долгая пауза.  
\- Порой вы можете быть очень жестокой, мисс Поттс. Очень.


End file.
